


Sleeping In

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to be here too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt asking for Finn/Poe - sleeping in.
> 
> I grew up on Star Wars but this is the first time I've written fanfic for it.

He knew he should get out of bed and start getting ready. When he was still a stormtrooper he was always up early. There was no sleeping in. Even when he joined the rebellion, he still got up early. It had been ingrained in his head from a young age.

The only thing stopping him from getting out of bed was the warm body next to him. Poe's arm was wrapped tightly around Finn's waist, the pilot still fast asleep and snoring softly in his ear.

Finn couldn't help but to smile and turned towards Poe, carefully so he wouldn't wake the other man up. He reached up, brushing a strand of hair back from Poe's face, the man mumbling something in his sleep and hugging Finn tighter to him.

This right here was what made join the rebellion worth it. Just so he could wake up with wrapped up in Poe's arms. He lay there and watched him sleep, dismissing the thought that they should really get up and ready.

Slowly, Poe began to awaken, blinking his eyes open and smiling when he saw Finn looking at him. He let out a yawn and snuggled closer to Finn. "What time is it?"

"Late," Finn replied. "We should probably get-"

"No," Poe said. "Just a few more minutes." He pushed Finn to lay on his back and rested his head on his chest. "They don't need us right away. I want to be right here anyways."

Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around Poe. "I want to be here too."


End file.
